


Soulmate Nine-Nine

by bislayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Detective!Steve Rogers, F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Soulmate AU, idk im just trying to back my fic up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bislayer/pseuds/bislayer
Summary: In a world where soulmates are found by tree tattoos that change with the seasons, but bloom pink in spring instead of normal if you met your soulmate, you haven’t been so lucky. In fact your luck has been abysmal. That all changes, for better or for worse, when you meet Detective Steve Rogers.





	1. Umbrella Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Just backing up my fic from tumblr, man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed any mistakes!!

Lady Luck was definitely not on your side. You had no idea what you could have possibly done to get on her bad side, but you somehow had, and it was really pissing you off.

Your bad luck streak had started back in the spring when your significant other of the time, who you were deeply in love with’s, tree blossomed pink. Without you. The heartbreak was unbearable.

You had a ton of expenses, still having college debt, and it didn’t help that the promotion that was supposed to be yours got nagged by that stupid bitch at work. Then, the accounting job that you had had since sophomore year of college, was stolen from you because the corporation had gone bankrupt.

So, expenses were tight and all you had now was a crappy waitressing job at a diner that hadn’t seemed to have changed since the 50’s, where old men would come in and try to hit on you because of the stupid uniform. But it was all you could do to make sure you never received another letter from the landlord, the red ink of the eviction warning.

And then your apartment had burned down.

How was it possible for one person to be so unlucky?

And now you found yourself here, nearing the end of September, on the way to your best friend’s apartment (where you were staying) from a job interview which had almost certainly gone terribly wrong, two bags of groceries swaying dangerously in the wind, the rain pouring down, seeping into your clothes, chilling you to the bone.

You chattered your teeth slightly, your shoulders instinctively hunching forward to try to preserve your non-exhistant body heat. You checked back at your watch, seeing that you would have to wait at least 10 minutes for the next bus, and you would rather walk the 40 minutes home than wait 10 minutes without moving for a 12 minute bus ride and another 10 minute walk.

You crossed the street, ignoring the honks you earned, and made your way towards Central Park, nor far from the Trader Joe’s you had stopped at, figuring that if you walked underneath the trees you were less prone to be more soaked than you could possibly be. Also, cutting through the park was a bit of a nice short-cut.

For the first time in awhile, you were glad that you had worn the turtle-neck knit sweater your grandmother had given you, pulling the neck up slightly, while scrunching your neck, shivering slightly before treading on, your feet already soaked. Surprisingly not many people were in the park, it seeming that people had opted to stay in on this dreary, Autumn Saturday, making you the idiot.

The rain began picking up, cursing slightly, trying to run, though ultimately failing in your heeled boots. Why had you decided to wear the fucking things?

Oh, that’s right. Next time you saw Kitty you would kill her.

You felt as if you had gained a little bit of luck as you saw a rather large tree about 10 feet in front of you, wasting no time to immediately run under it, feeling slightly relieved that you had managed to get under it before all hell started breaking loose. The tree didn’t do much to shield you from the rain, but it was better to stand under it for the next five minutes waiting for the rain to stop a little bit before continuing. You shivered in silence, staring slightly up, bringing your hands up to your mouth to breath into them to try to warm them up, the two bags of frozen entrees seeming to drag you down into the earth.

You looked out from your somewhat secluded shelter, the rain around you not seeming to stop, if anything, coming down even more merciless. The rain seemed to patter onto the concrete and you stood still noticing for a few moments before you realized that you no longer felt rain drops on your head, and heard the sound of rain falling onto an umbrella.

Hesitantly you looked up, and saw a rather large black umbrella held above your head, by a tall, muscular blond man with piercing blue eyes. Rather than scream as you had been meaning to, you turned to face the man, ready to tell him that he really didn’t need to hold his umbrella above you, although as you got a closer look at him, you felt your mouth go dry, feeling as if you were staring at a god.

He had a chiseled jawline, and a defined chest, his muscles bulging against his hoodie, letting you know that there was a lot of muscle. His face was clean shaven, and his blond hair was cropped short, looking as if it spiked slightly. His lips were pressed together. He seemed pretty uninterested, until you saw _them_ , seeming to hold such depth, captivating you, being able to see pain and joy and wisdom in the blue of his eyes.

He was looking at you with concern, his head cocked slightly to the left. “Miss?” He asked, seeming to whirl you out of your trance, his voice as warm as melted chocolate, filling you with the sensation of being safe.

“Thank you, I mean I’m fine, I mean that you didn’t have to stop, I mean that it was really appreciated, but uh, you really shouldn’t have. I mean, I wasn’t out here that long and I really wasn’t that wet, and I’m fine.” You rambled on a bit, slightly unsure of how to speak to this incredibly attractive man that had just practically saved your life.

He cracked a grin at you, revealing perfectly white teeth. “It’s really no problem, Miss?”

“(Y/N).” You told him. “Thank you, uh…”

“Steve.” He finished for you.

You smiled up at him, happy to learn that he didn’t have a perfect name, but rather a dopey one, making him seem puppy cute as opposed to the Adonis he was at first glance. “Thank you, Steve.”

“Here, would you mind holding this?” He asked, handing you the umbrella handle, and you took it from him, holding it above the both of you, surprised as to why he was taking off his hoodie, revealing a very tight white t-shirt underneath, his body more muscular than you had initially thought. He took the umbrella back from you before handing his sweater to you.

“No!” You denied, shaking your head vehemently. “You’ll get cold, and besides, I’m really not that cold.” You said, despite your teeth chattering and how you shivered whenever the wind would blow, feeling as if a thousand tiny needles were stabbing your bones.

He rolled his eyes at you. “You’re going to get sick. Don’t be stubborn and take the goddamn sweater.”

“I am not being stubborn! You have been nice enough and I’m not going to take your sweater because then you’ll get sick.” You told him, your voice unwavering.

He just rolled his eyes at you, before putting his sweater on you and picking you up in his arms, your groceries hanging from his arms, all before you could even process what was happening, as he handed you his umbrella, asking you where you were going, making it very clear that he was going to carry you the entire way.

You mumbled the address to him, feeling your face heat up at the situation you were caught in, hiding your face in his shoulder, ignoring the chuckles reverberating in his chest.

As he walked with you, you felt yourself nod off slightly, the warmth emitting from him being amazing. Unconsciously you snuggled into him, the two of you falling into a comfortable silence for the rest of the walk.

Maybe Lady Luck _was_ looking out for you. Or at least, not totally against you.


	2. Coffee for Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited!!

Easy. That’s what it was. Easy.

The more Steve thought about it, the more he realized that he felt more at ease with you in the twenty minutes you had spent together than with some people he had known for nearly all of his life. It felt as if he already knew you, and he had no idea why he felt so content with a stranger in his arms, nor why his heart seemed to swell when you snuggled into his chest.

Nothing had felt this easy or comfortable since…..no it was best for him not to dwell on the past, he reminded himself.

Right now he had to make sure that the very cute (Y/N) got home safely.

You were gently nudged with Steve’s shoulder as he stood in the entryway to the apartment building, effectively waking you completely from your relaxed drowsy state.

He gently put you down taking the umbrella back from you and shaking it out slightly before closing it. A yawn escaped you as you stretched slightly, your neck feeling a bit stiff. A small smile appeared on his face at the cute way your nose scrunched up when you yawned.

“Thank you, Steve.” You said to him when you were done yawning. “You really didn’t have to do this.” You told him, feeling slightly guilty that you had most likely hijacked his plans.

“It was really no problem.” He told you, waving it off, making it apparent that he really didn’t mind it. “Don’t worry about it.”

You smiled up at him, pleased with having met such a nice man, glad that you hadn’t caused him a problem. “Why don’t you come up for a cup of coffee?” You asked him, as he seemed to be preparing to leave and venture into the rain again. “I’d hate to send you back into the rain.”

He looked at you, seeing your dopey, awkward smile as his sweater hung loosely on your body, almost going past your knees, the sleeves falling over your hands. He smiled at you, feeling amused and something else that was achingly familiar but distant.

He chucked slightly, his blue eyes dancing gleefully. “Sure, that’d be very nice.” He told you, feeling increasingly happy as your eyes widened, a huge smile taking over your face, before grabbing his hand, and running to the elevator, a small groan escaping him, not expecting you to be quite strong enough to drag him, until he continued after you, happy to hear you laughing.

You pressed the button to the elevator and the two of you stepped in, giggling slightly, not noticing you were still holding hands.

The elevator started closing but opened up, a lady entering, giving you both an odd look. You now realized what an odd pair you were, the both of you standing there, trying to contain your laughter, you standing in a sweater too big for you, being almost completely soaked, him being this huge man who was giggling. She just rolled her eyes at the two of you who were grinning, before holding her arm out to keep the door from closing.

“Mami, apurate.” She called out to the small old lady who was fumbling with the lock of the mailboxes in the hallway.

“Niña, no me regañas.” She said hypocritically, clearly scolding her daughter.

The lady in the elevator, just rolled her eyes, looking up slightly. “Ay, Díos ayúdame.” She muttered, clearly frustrated.

You hadn’t realized that you and Steve were still holding hands until he let go of yours, and you felt your hand instantly go cold. You looked in front of you, and saw him lending his arm to the old lady, to help her into the elevator. She took it, looking rather pleasantly surprised, as he walked her into the elevator, both you and her daughter seeming to wait awkwardly.

They both stepped in, before Steve looked back at you, grinning slightly, before unconsciously grabbing your hand again, neither of you very much noticing.

The elevator finally closed, and the daughter pressed a button, and you reached over and pressed the number to the floor you were going to, never once letting go of Steve, who was currently engaged in a pleasant conversation with the old Latina lady.

The elevator dinged and the mother and daughter stepped out, but not before the mother gave Steve a little kiss on the cheek and exited, saying “Ah, young love.”

It was only then that it started to feel as if his hand was burning in yours, and the two of you instantly let go, an awkward silence filling the elevator, before you started awkwardly rambling.

“Funny how she thought we were dating, right? What an old lady thing to do, ha.” You said, laughing slightly awkwardly, before shutting up and looking Steve in the eyes. The both of you stayed quiet for a moment, before bursting into laughter, the awkwardness seeming to instantly evaporate.

The two of you exited the elevator as it opened on your floor, grabbing your keys from the pocket of your jeans, and opening the door, stepping in, him stepping in after you. You shut the door behind him, locking it, before placing your keys in the little bowl your friend had by the door. You bent down and took off your heeled boots, feeling relieved to be standing flat on the floor again, though slightly upset that you had lost about three inches of height.

You walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet with instant coffee and put some into the coffee maker that you had and grabbed two mugs in preparation, as well as stuffing all of the groceries you had bought into the fridge, before turning around to run into a large wall.

“Ow!” You cried out instinctively, causing Steve to immediately feel bad.

“I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine.” You told him, running your nose slightly. “Um, why don’t you go and sit on the couch, and I’ll go change into some dry clothes and bring these and your sweater to the dryer?” You asked, and he nodded slightly.

“You don’t need to worry about my sweater.” He said, his voice trailing off.

“No, I’m doing it, so shush.” You told him, pointing your finger at him, feeling as if you were 5.

“Um, okay?” He said, before going to sit on the couch, as you slipped into your room, changing into a pair of sweatpants, a comfortable sports bra, with a large shirt over it, the shirt hanging off of your left shoulder. You pulled your hair out of your face, before grabbing the wet clothes and a stack of quarters you had for the drying machine. You were very glad for probably the umpteenth time about the building having a laundry room on every floor.

You slipped on your flip flops, before exiting your room. “I’ll be right back.” You told Steve, grabbing your keys and leaving the apartment, unaware that he had managed to spot the tattoo on your left shoulder blade, the leaves starting to turn orange, red and yellow, one or two moving and falling from the tattoo.

You had walked to the laundry room, glad that the good dryer was empty and it seemed like no one else was going to be in the room for awhile. Dumping the clothes into the dryer, you shut it and put the quarters in, turning it on for the highest setting, setting a timer on your phone for 40 minutes before heading back to your apartment.

Entering the apartment you saw Lockheed, Kitty’s cat, sitting on Steve’s lap, purring slightly, a small smile on both of their faces as Steve pet Lockheed.

“You have a cute cat.” Steve said, tearing his eyes away from Lockheed to look at you from his place on the couch.

“He’s not mine, he’s my best friend, Kitty’s.” You told him, walking by, scratching the underside of Lockheed’s head, his small eyes closing as he purred, leaning his head into it, before walking into the kitchen, pouring the steaming cups of coffee, throwing a spoonful of vanilla gelato in yours, a delicious trick that you had picked up from working at the diner while serving parents with little kids who would most certainly ask for a sip.

You walked back into the living room area with the steaming mugs, before placing them on the small coffee table, settling them on coasters. “I didn’t know how you liked it, but we have cream and sugar if you want to add some.” You told Steve, ready to head back to the kitchen to grab the stuff.

Steve held out his hand, kind of waving it off. “It probably sounds super weird, but I love black coffee. I can’t drink it otherwise.”

You had a confused smirk on your face, before sitting next to him, taking a sip from your gelato coffee. “That is pretty weird, but my best friend is the same way.” You told him, petting Lockheed who had settled between the two of you. “I can’t drink coffee without a ton of cream and sugar, so I learned a trick. I put a spoonful of vanilla gelato, or ice cream, but it works better with gelato, in my coffee before I pour the coffee in, so that way it doesn’t burn my tongue and it’s not that bitter.”

Steve made a bit of a face, sipping his coffee, while petting Lockheed with his other hand. “That sounds like it would be super sweet.”

“It’s actually not. Yeah, I can’t deal with tooth-rotting sweetness, which is incidentally why gelato works better. Besides, Kitty, like you, loves bitter coffee, ugh, so she buys like the darkest roast you can for instant coffee, so it still moderately tastes like coffee.”

“Sounds interesting.” Steve said, his face clearly giving away his curiosity about it.

“Here, try some.” You told him, having no idea what possessed you to share one of your favorite drinks with someone you barely knew when you got mad at Kitty for using your owl mug.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” You said, nodding your head, handing your mug to him.

He took your mug from you and took a sip a surprised look appearing on his face. “It’s actually not that bad.” He admitted, handing your mug back to you.

“Ha, take that.” You said, doing a little victory dance in your seat.

“Okay, okay.” He said, rolling his eyes slightly. “I tried yours, you try mine.”

You cringed. “Eh, I’ll pass.”

“Nope, you gotta try it.” He said, and you sighed, resigning to your fate.

“Fine.” You whined out, taking his mug from him. You brought the mug up to your lips, and took a sip, before pulling it away, grimacing, letting out a sound of disgust. “Bitter, too bitter.”

Steve chuckled, taking his mug back from you. “Come on, it wasn’t that bad.”

“Yes it was, grandpa.” You said teasingly, your eyes dancing with mirth.

“Oh, ha ha ha. Laugh it up, Shorty.”

“Hey!” You cried out indignantly. “I’m not short, you’re just ridiculously tall.”

“Whatever you say.” He said in a sing-song voice, looking away from you, sipping his coffee.

“You shady grandma.” You cried out, playfully punching him in the arm.

He rolled his eyes at you, and the two of you sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, both of you drinking your coffee and petting Lockheed who was very happy with all this attention.

“So,” Steve drawled out, “If I’m overstepping my bounds, let me know. So, you and your best friend live together, right? I’m assuming cause of the cat.”

“Yeah, Lockheed. But we didn’t use to.” You told him. “I moved in a few months ago because my old apartment burned down.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Steve said, any trace of amusement leaving his eyes, replaced with an unreadable look.

You waved him off, taking a sip of your coffee. “Most things were salvageable. I really only lost a few pictures, which I had been meaning to throw out, so no harm, no foul.”

“Okay then.” He said, nodding, his eyes softening slightly.

“Yeah, so Kitty offered me her spare room until I got back on my feet, but we both decided that it was nice to have a roommate. She gets lonely a lot and I just like having someone that’s around that I don’t feel the need to talk to.”

“I understand that. I live with my best friend, Bucky.” He told you. “Though neither of us are really in the house all that often. He’s a firefighter and I’m a detective with the NYPD.” He told you.

“Oh cool! I used to be an accountant at Rand Industries till they went bankrupt and now I have a waitressing job at this little diner. I was coming back from a job interview today, actually.”

“Oh really? Well then, I wish you the best of luck. How do you think it went?” He asked, genuinely interested.

“Oh, it went awful.” You told him, not caring very much. “I actually went to college to be a psychologist, but it’s really hard to get a practicing licence and I haven’t had the money to get the licence yet, even though I passed the test. But now my test is invalid, so I would have to take it again, so I think I’ll stay on the accounting path, and Stark Industries had a job open, but I know that I didn’t get it.”

“Really? I’m sure you did. Besides, I think I could get a little sway for you. I was good friends with Howard, but Tony and I don’t really see eye to eye, but he respects my judgement.”

You laughed slightly. “While I appreciate the offer, I’d rather you didn’t.”

He looked at you, smiling a bit, before clearing his throat. “Well, thank you for the coffee, but I should be going. I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“No, it’s really fine!” You told him, feeling as if you were driving him off.

“I also have the morning shift tomorrow.” He said.

“Oh, that’s a good reason.” You told him, as he stood up, moving to grab his shoes from the doorway.

You suddenly remembered. “Your sweater!” You stood up frantically, much to Lockheed’s dismay, rolling your eyes and picking him up, before grabbing your flip flops from the entry way.

You rushed past Steve, who was in the doorway, rushing down the end of the hall to the laundry room, unsure as to why you brought Lockheed with you.

Entering the small room, you placed Lockheed down on the small table tucked away in the corner, surprised to see your friend and neighbor, Kurt in the room as well.

“Hey Kurt.” You greeted, smiling at your kind friend.

“Hello, (Y/N).” He said, his thick German accent ever present. “Are zeese your clozes?” He asked, petting Lockheed, who had settled under his hand.

“Yeah, I’ll get them. Sorry if you were waiting for the dryer.” You told him, pulling your clothes out of the dryer and setting them on the table. “Can you watch Lockheed for me?” You asked, meaning to run out of the room but running into a wall.

“Ow.” You muttered, rubbing your nose, looking up at Steve. “We have got to stop meeting like this.” You muttered to yourself. You extended your arm to give him his sweater. “Here you go.”

He smiled at you, gently taking his sweater from you, putting it on. “Thank you, (Y/N). I hope you get that job and enough money for your licence.” He said softly, before leaning down to press a small kiss on your forehead.

“See ya around, maybe.” He said to you with a wink, leaving you gaping like a fish as he left.

“Ooohh.” You heard from behind you, turning around to see Scott and Kurt snickering, wondering how you could have missed seeing Scott.

“Shut up.” You maturely told them.

“Nope.” Was their general reply.

“Ugh, I hate you both.” You whined out, moving to fold your clothes.

“Is (Y/N) in here?” You heard an angry voice ask from outside the room.

You just rolled your eyes. “Yes, and your demon is with me, so chill out.”

You felt a light smack on the back of your neck. “Ow!” You yelled out, annoyed.

“He’s not a demon, so shush.” Kitty said, glaring at you slightly.

“Fine. Your dragon is here with me.” Yourself, rolling your eyes at her, a small grin appearing on both of your faces.

“So, how was your day?” She asked far too happily, making you suspicious.

“Pretty normal. I got groceries.” You told her, folding your clothes.

“What about your _boyfriend_?” Scott asked teasingly, sounding like a two-year-old.

“Ugh, he’s not my boyfriend!” You cried out indignantly, annoyed by their stupid teasing. “He’s a man I met who saved me from the rain today. I offered him a cup of coffee, that was it!” You snapped, a bit defensive.

They all have you a ‘yeah right’ look. You rolled your eyes a bit more.

“We talked for a little bit. I told him about my bad luck and he told me about how he’s a detective and I won the bet of who has better coffee.”

“But your coffee’s gross.” Kitty said, with a grimace.

“No, you’re just someone with broken taste buds.” You told her, to which she stuck her tongue out at you. “Very mature.” You said, your voice laced with sarcasm as you rolled your eyes again.

“So, are you guys gonna come over and for movie night?” You asked Scott and Kurt, both of them seeming to be nodding. “Is Piotr or Lance coming?” You asked Kitty, referring to both of her on-again-off-again boyfriends.

“Um, neither of them.” She said, petting Lockheed who had moved over to her as soon as he saw her, attempting to climb onto her shoulder.

“Rogue’s coming?” You asked all of them, to which they nodded.

“So’s Jean and Alex.” Scott told you, making you happy at the prospect of seeing them.

“Varren, Ororo, and Betsy are not going to be able to come.” Kurt said.

All of you groaned slightly, wishing you could’ve seen them.

“What about Peter?” Kitty asked.

“Maximoff?” You asked, just to clarify.

“Yeah.” She said, giving you an ‘are you dumb’ look.

“I know. Just had to be sure.” You told her, holding your arms up in surrender. “But, yeah. He’s coming.”

“Okay, cool. See you guys in like an hour. Oh, know that if you think Steve is my boyfriend again, no popcorn for you!”

“Oh, so your boyfriend has a name.” Kitty said slyly, earning a synced high five from Scott.

“You guys are almost 30, stop with the stupid high five thing. We’ve been out of high school for years guys.” You said angrily, stomping out of the laundry room.

“No popcorn!” You yelled back at them, sniggering slightly.

You entered your apartment, throwing your clothes into your room, before sitting down on the couch debating what you guys should watch, glad that it was your turn to pick for movie night, glad that most of your friends were coming. Somehow you guys had stayed friends for all the years after high school, and actually you were hoping that after you got your license, because you were determined to get it, that Charles would let you work at the school.

You didn’t debate with yourself for long, finally settling on Tangled, one of your favorite movies that you had been wanting to re-watch it for awhile.

Ignoring Kitty as she trudged in, you set up the movie, and grabbed the 6-packs of beer that were in the fridge, as well as one a bottle of rose which you were definitely gonna hog. You ordered a few pizzas online and grabbed the microwaveable popcorn from the cabinet, sticking it in the microwave, nuzzling Lockheed as he settled on your shoulder, unsure of why this nimble black cat liked resting on people’s shoulders.

You heard a knock on the door for the pizzas and opened it and paid for them, thanking the delivery boy and offering him a warm smile.

After about twenty minutes everyone had arrived, and was eating away.

“Who’s choosing this time?” Alex asked through a mouthful of pizza, earning a look of disgust from Kitty.

"Me.” You said simply, bringing the huge bowl of popcorn from the kitchen, earning a groan from everyone.

“You’re gonna make us watch a Disney movie.” Scott whined out, to which you flicked a piece of popcorn at him, lifting your head up to knee the back of his head from behind the couch, telling him to move it. Everyone seemed to agree with him though.

“I don’t see vat the big problem is.” Kurt said, from beside you as you sat down in the middle of the couch.

“Yeah, Disney’s great.” Peter agreed.

“That’s only cause you grew up watching only princess movies.” Rogue retorted in her southern accent.

“Yeah, some of us actually had a life growing up.” Alex teased.

“Everyone shut up!” You yelled, holding the remote in your hand, ready to start it up. “Peter and Kurt are the only ones who get popcorn and I’m disowning you all if you don’t fucking sing.”

“I’m older than you.”

“A minor technicality.” You said, turning on the movie, everyone effectively shutting up.

You were bored. Nobody had really come into the diner in the last half hour and although it was a nice break from the lunch rush, you were disgustingly bored. It also didn’t help that you were on of the only ones who weren’t on their lunch break. It was honestly a terrible system.

You were looking down at the newspaper for the job advertisements, trying to see if anyplace was available for you. The small bell attached to the door rang and you looked up to see a cop uniform, before doing a double take and looking back up and realizing that it was the man who had saved you from the rain a few weeks ago. He and a short red-haired lady came up to counter and sat down, in front of you.

“Steve, hey.” You said, waving to him slightly, feeling slightly embarrassed because he was sitting right in front of you.

He offered you a warm smile, returning your wave. “Hey, (Y/N). Though it’s actually Detective Rogers.” He told you. “And this is my partner, Detective Romanoff.” He said, motioning to the red-head.

She offered you an awkward smile, and you returned one, waving slightly.

“So, um, what can I get for you guys?” You asked, grabbing your pad, feeling slightly embarrassed about forgetting momentarily what you do.

“Who works the night shift?” “How are your donuts?” Both of them asked at the same time, overwhelming you slightly.

“Steve!” Detective Romanoff yelled at him, slapping him slightly.

“Um, well, I’m not entirely sure about who works night shifts, and the donuts are a bit too sweet for me.” You told them.

“Well, can we speak to the manager?”

“Nat, relax.” Steve scolded his partner, who had been dubbed as Nat. “We have some questions about a crime that happened in the area and we wanted to know if someone here had heard some information. Also, how’s the coffee? Ow!” He rubbed his arm where Nat had elbowed him.

“As dark and black as my soul.” You told him.

“So, milk?”

“Naw.” You said. “You’d like it. It’s really bitter and the perfect grandparent drink.” You told him, earning a snicker from Nat.

“So, a crime, huh?” You asked.

“Yes, we figured this was our best lead.” Steve replied.

“You just wanted donuts and coffee.” Nat sassed under her breath.

“Let me be a stereotype.”

“Um, how about I go get the manager.” You said awkwardly, heading to the back, still hearing their conversation. Cops apparently, were super bad at being quiet.

“You just wanted to flirt with the waitress.” Nat accused Steve.

“I swear I didn’t know they worked here!” He whisper-yelled back, trying to defend himself. 

“Uh-huh. And I’m sure you didn’t look them up in the system.”

“Of course I didn’t! I have morals.”

“So you did?” Nat asked.

“Yeah, but it was only to find out a last name, I swear.” Steve said, sounding slightly exasperated.

“And a phone number, and an address.” 

You walked back towards them with your boss, causing their chatter to stop completely, feeling slightly amused that Steve had searched you up, though also feeling strange about it.

As your boss talked to them, this time actually quiet, you made a pot of coffee and poured a cup of black coffee for Steve, and making a cup of hot chocolate for Nat, because you can’t go wrong with hot chocolate. Packing a bag of donuts for them both, you grabbed a coffee sleeve and wrote on it, before doodling a happy face with the tongue sticking out. As your boss came back, you went to the front, where they were both still sitting, appearing to be discussing something. 

“Um, here.” You told them, handing them the to-go cups, and the bag of donuts. “It’s on the house. Go catch some bad guys.” You told them, to which they laughed at, Nat rolling her eyes slightly. 

“Thanks (Y/N).” Steve said, Nat offering you a genuine smile and a small wave as they exited the diner.

“They’re cute.” Nat said, as her and Steve sat in their car, earning a blush from Steve. 

“Shut up.” He muttered, sipping his coffee, which he did like very much. 

“Mm, they made me hot chocolate. Marry them, Steve.” Nat said, sipping contently on her hot chocolate, causing Steve to notice some writing on her coffee sleeve. 

“Hey, they wrote something on your thing.” Steve said, pointing it out to Nat. 

“Yeah. They said **‘idk what you like to drink, but i figured you can’t go wrong with hot chocolate. pls don’t kill me.’** Wow, I’m not that scary, am I?”

“Eh, you want me to answer truthfully?” He asked, earning an eye roll from her.

“They wrote something on yours, too.” She told him. 

“Oh. **‘if you wanted my number, ya could’ve asked.’** Then it’s their number. Then **‘p.s. ya guys should shh’** And they doodled a smiley face. Fuck, this is embarrassing.” Steve said, feeling himself go red. 

“Text them.” Nat said without emotion. 

“I was going to.” He said, trying to get Nat off of him. 

“Right now.”

“No, we’re on duty.” Steve said indignantly. 

“Who cares?” 

“Me!”

“Too bad.” She said, holding his phone, making him wonder when she had got a hold of it. “I already put her number in and texted her.” 

“No you didn’t.” He said, grabbing it back from her, seeing that she had put your contact in, but hadn’t texted you. Sighing, he started typing.

_Hey. This is Steve._

“There are you happy?” He asked Nat, who was smirking.

“Yes.” 

He heard his phone ding, and looked at it seeing a text from you.

_**lol, hey grandpa**_

A small smile appeared on his face as he replied back, the small clacking sound of typing being heard, followed by a ding. A small smile appeared on his face, the familiarity of you being extremely comforting. 

Easy. That’s definitely what it was.


End file.
